The invention relates to an equipment with a pivoting handle, and in particular to a suspended equipment for an aircraft console. The equipment has to be able to be fitted into a system and removed from this system, for example to be updated or replaced. In the preferred case of an aircraft console, the equipment installed on the console is advantageously mounted locked suspended via its front face on the console and has a pivoting handle to make it easier to install.
Once the equipment has been installed in a system, the pivoting handle is folded back. When an operator wishes to extract this equipment from the system, particularly from a system with significant constraints on small size, he often finds the handle jammed, and extraction is then often performed with damage to the equipment and to any nearby equipment that might be present in the same system, by using tools of the lever type in order to access the handle. There are many reasons why the handle might jam, for example a tight space constraint forcing various equipments to be fitted into one and the same system in the most compact way possible, or alternatively misalignment leading to the handle jamming as it is installed in the system.